But you make sense of who I am
by Vacarmes
Summary: Stéo / Se passe avant le début de l'épisode où Théo se fait tirer dessus. (saison 6b) / " Allô, Stiles, c'est … Théo. "


Mot de l'auteur : _Celui-là, j'y suis depuis seulement deux petites heures à peine, alors les fautes d'orthographe c'est normale. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien bien avoir coordonné la semaine avec mon os, mais en gros c'est avant le début de l'épisode où Théo se fait fusiller dans sa voiture. Et aussi, je ne suis pas sûr de bien bien respecté leurs caractères aussi mais j'm'en fiche parce que j'fais un peu ce que je veux ! Bonne lecture, à la prochaine !_

Disclamer : _Théo et Stiles sont à Jeff Davis._

T.S

Quelques jours seulement. Une petite semaine tout au plus que Stiles avait déserté Beacon Hills. Il savait que c'était le meilleur à faire pour lui et qu'il serait heureux ; Stiles avait toujours rêver de ça, même en étant môme. Alors maintenant qu'il avait l'âge et l'intelligence pour réaliser son rêve, Théo était bien content que Stiles le fasse. Même si ça impliquait ne plus le voir, ne plus l'entendre le rembarrer sarcastiquement, ne plus pouvoir apercevoir les minuscules sourires auxquels il avait le droit. Même si ça impliquait de ne plus avoir de Stiles dans sa vie.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était dans sa voiture tentant encore une fois de dormir avant qu'un adjoint de la police débarque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Stiles. C'était étrange parce que Stiles était le seul à donner un sens à sa vie, un sens à la personne qu'il était, un sens à tout ce qu'il faisait alors que depuis son retour dans la ville, ils ne faisaient que se tirer dans les pattes. Et maintenant, tout ce que Théo trouvait à faire était de se rendre compte – maintenant que Stiles était parti, évidemment – qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour lui.

L'envie lui démangeait les doigts de prendre son portable et de l'appeler. Ou même de juste lui envoyer un message. Parce qu'il connaissait Stiles et peu importe l'heure tardive de la nuit, celui-ci répondrait même si c'était lui qui l'appelait. Malgré tout ce que Stiles avait pu lui balancer comme horreur à la figure, Théo savait que Stiles lui faisait maintenant confiance ; il c'était battu pour eux à l'hôpital, il avait aidé Scott dans la forêt et surtout, il avait été le seul à se souvenir de lui quand la Chasse Sauvage l'avait pris. Et il savait que ça avait touché Stiles quand il lui avait raconté, au cours d'une de leurs longues soirées dans la chambre de l'humain.

Tiens, parlons-en de leurs longues soirées. Elles manquaient terriblement à Théo parce qu'il avait appris à apprécier l'humain qu'était Stiles dans l'intimité. Il avait adoré regarder les matchs de base-ball avec lui, ainsi que tous les films qu'il avait voulu voir. Théo n'avait jamais rechigné et Stiles le remerciait toujours silencieusement, avec un petit sourire et ses yeux exprimaient ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Au départ, tout était parti d'un vendredi soir où Stiles avait aidé l'idiot qu'il était en maths et ça avait dérapé. Il avait été là tous les vendredis soirs et même le samedi et dimanche. Il ne rentrait chez lui qu'en fin de week-end. Et puis finalement, Stiles le faisait venir la semaine aussi et ils se rendaient ensemble en cours le lendemain. Le père de Stiles et Stiles lui-même n'avaient jamais rien dit.

Et tout ça, cette petite routine, leurs soirées lui manquaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait sous-estimé Stiles et la personne qu'il était.

Théo avait fini de se battre avec lui-même et contre les sentiments qu'il ressentait, il allait appeler Stiles. Et s'il ne pouvait rien lui dire au téléphone sur tout ça, il lui parlera au moins de Beacon Hills et le laisserai raconter sa vie. Le temps lui était compté il le savait, il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur les évènements à venir ici. Et Scott ne voudra jamais appeler Stiles pour le lui dire, lui il n'aurait aucun remord à l'appeler maintenant et à tout lui dire, parce que de toute façon Stiles allait le croire en plus.

Alors, Théo prend son portable et compose le numéro de Stiles.

« _Allô ?_ ». Il reconnaît la voix de Stiles et il pousse un soupir de soulagement, c'est tellement bon de l'entendre à nouveau.

« Allô, Stiles, c'est … Théo. », il se trouve bête et Stiles va le lui dire.

« _Je sais que c'est toi, espèce de crétin._ », et il n'y a rien de méchant là-dedans, l'humain est juste amusé, ce qui amuse Théo aussi. « _Pourquoi tu m'appelles à …_ », son interlocuteur fait une pause, sans doute pour regarder l'heure et reprend : « _à vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq ?_ »

Longtemps, il n'y a que le bruit de leurs respirations. Stiles sait que Théo hésite à lui dire les choses et Théo le sait aussi ; après tout le temps qu'ils ont passés ensemble, ils ont fini par se connaître.

« _Tu peux être honnête._ », ajoute Stiles pour le faire céder. Mais Théo ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, toutes ses résolutions se sont envolés. « _Théo._ », l'interpeller soupire et les deux savent que Stiles à gagner la bataille.

« Je t'appelle parce que … », Théo marque une pause et il s'en veut, il faut qu'il lui dise, qu'il raccroche et laisse vivre Stiles.

« _Parce que je te manque, pas vrai ?_ », toujours pas de méchanceté ou de froideur de la part de Stiles, alors qu'il aurait pu parce qu'il le réveillait si tard juste pour ça, pour au final ne pas réussir à lui dire.

« Ouais. », c'est tout ce que peut lâcher Théo, une boule au fond de la gorge. Au bout du fil, il entend Stiles rigoler et il se renfrogne un peu. Lui qui prends son courage à deux mains pour l'appeler et lui avouer ça – enfin, avouer avec un peu d'aide – et cet idiot se moque de lui.

« _Hey, Théo, tu ne serais pas amoureux de moi par hasard ?_ », la voix de l'humain est restée calme tout le long de sa phrase, il a dit le plus sérieusement possible, quoiqu'un peu d'amusement persistait dans sa voix. La respiration de Théo se coupa. Comment avait-il deviné ? Comment pouvait-il le dire aussi facilement ? La chimère n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre mais tenta de reprendre une respiration normale ; pas besoin d'avoir l'ouïe fine pour deviner qu'il peinait à respirer.

« _Calme-toi, Théo. J'voulais pas te faire peur._ »

« Je n'ai pas peur. », lâcha Théo trop rapidement. « C'est juste déconcertant que tu … que tu saches toujours tout. ». Stiles se mit de nouveau à rire, avant de reprendre. « _Ça valait mieux pour moi de savoir, surtout avec ce que j'ai à te dire._ »

Théo n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre à nouveau. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« _Je veux dire que je t'aime aussi, stupide chimère._ _Et n'oublie pas de respirer._ » Théo grogna mais il savait que Stiles avait raison, il fallait qu'il respire, il avait besoin d'oxygène. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui, il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

« _Tu vas venir me rejoindre ?_ », la voix de Stiles avait été hésitante, Théo avait été surpris par ce changement si rapide. « Seulement si tu le veux. », de nouveau l'humain rit. « _De toute façon, tu n'as plus rien à faire à Beacon Hills, alors dépêche-toi._ », la chimère reconnut bien là le Stiles de leurs soirées.

Mais alors qu'il touchait au bonheur du bout des doigts, son ouïe perçut des bruits de pas suspect. Beaucoup trop pour un adjoint, et trop lourd aussi.

« Stiles. », il priait pour que sa voix ne tremble pas. _«_ J'arrive bientôt mais toi, ne viens pas ici.». Théo se frappa mentalement, bien sûr que si Stiles viendrait s'il lui disait ce genre de chose. « _Théo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ », la voix de l'humain tremblait. « Rien, rien. J'arrive bientôt. »

Un silence de quelques secondes planât. « _Promet-le moi !_ », ordonna plus que ne demanda Stiles. « C'est promis, Stiles _._ », il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir sa promesse au vu du nombre de personnes qui se plaçait de parts et d'autres de sa voiture.

« Et Stiles ? »

« _Oui, Théo ?_ », il aimait bien comment Stiles prononçait son prénom.

« Bonne nuit … Je t'aime. », il se félicita. Il avait réussi à le dire au moins une fois et il raccrocha avant que Stiles n'ajoute quelque chose. Juste à temps avant qu'il ne se fasse tirer dessus.


End file.
